


Distractions

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [5]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Paul is too engrossed in his work to pay attention to his boyfriend. This does not sit well with Monty.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

It’s 2am.

These reports have to be written up by tomorrow morning and Paul is a little less than halfway done but he can already feel his eyes growing heavier with each word he reads and his grip loosening on his pen.

“How much longer?” Paul looks up, seeing Monty perched on the end of his bed, resting back on his palms with his knees open.

“Uh, a while. I’m not even halfway through these papers. Sorry, Monty.”

Monty huffs. “If it’s gonna take you so long then why bother? Say you lost it or you had a family emergency and couldn’t do it.”

“But that’d be lying,” Paul blushes.

“Exactly, babe.”

Paul contemplates it for a moment, but the thought of trying to deceive his superiors about this report on such an important case doesn’t sit right with him.

“I can’t, Monty. I can’t, I’m sorry. I have to finish this.”

“Fine.”

Paul’s gaze lingers on his disgruntled lover for a moment before he buries himself back in his work again, concentrating hard.

He doesn’t see the scheming gleam in Monty’s eye.

The moment that Paul puts his head down, Monty stands up slowly and smiles, putting one hand on his hip and dipping it, knowing exactly how to get what he wants and when he wants it–which is right now. He begins by dimming the lights in the bedroom until there’s only a soft glow engulfing Paul’s large bed as he positions himself on the edge of the bed, light enough for his body to be seen but dark enough that the shadows will draw a curious Paul closer to him.

Alas. Paul doesn’t look up.

Monty reaches up to the top button of his white shirt and unfastens it slowly, sighing halfway through and making sure its crispness can be heard across the room to where Paul sits at his desk. The shirt is tossed aside and soon joined by Monty’s shoes and pants, leaving him in only his tight black briefs that perfectly encase his hardening cock.

He strokes the front of his underwear and moans quietly but his little agent doesn’t so much as blink.

Plan C, Monty thinks. Or rather, _plan D._

He sheds his underwear, standing up and bending over extravagantly, dropping down low to pick up his briefs before slowly making his way back up, grabbing a fistful of his own plump ass cheek in the hopes that the movement will catch Paul’s gaze. It doesn’t, but Monty isn’t done yet.

He’s lying propped up in the centre of the bed before his underwear lands in the middle of Paul’s desk, part of them hooking over his pen. Finally, Paul looks up.

Monty is already stroking himself, staring up at the ceiling and moaning like it’s his job.

“M-Monty,” Paul gasps, looking to the other agent and then to his underwear. “Oh. Uh. You’re–”

“Waiting for you, Sevier,” Monty tuts. “But if you’d rather finish your silly little report than have my cock stuffed inside you then by all means, keep staring.”

Monty closes his eyes, and waits. It’s the sound of the desk chair scraping across the floor that signals his victory.

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Paul says, sliding next to Monty on the bed, half-undressed.

“Babe,” Monty laughs, taking his pre-cum covered hand and touching Paul’s lips. “You bring out the worst in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
